Love, Rosie
by thewhompingwillows
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other with passion. But they share a best friend and he certainly wish they could get along. So what happens when feelings turns from hate into love? Mostly in their 6th and 7th year.
1. Kings Cross Station

''ROOOOOOOOOSIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!''

''AAAGAAAAAH!'' I screamed and fell out of my bed.

I saw my dear, lovely little brother stand in my room and laughing.

''HUGO OUT NOW!'' I cried and climbed up in my bed again to sleep.

''Mum said it's breakfast.''

''Right... Coming.'' I muttered. I could never resist food.

Today I was going back to Hogwarts for My 6th year, and I was really excited.

After I had pulled on my blue jeans and red Gryffindor t-shirt I ran down the stairs to eat.

''Morning mum, dad.''

''Good morning honey, slept well?''

''Yeah, until my idiot brother came in and disturbed.'' I said and gave my brother a glare.

He grinned at me.

''Have you packed?'' My mum asked.

''Of course, I did that yesterday.'' I said.

''And Hugo?''

''Auhm...I'm almost done!'' He said quickly looked down on his plate.

''Suuuuuure...'' I said just to annoy him.

I knew he hadn't had time for that because he had been training a LOT of quidditch. This year he wanted to join The Gryffindor team as keeper. The position was free, since the last keeper has graduated.

When we arrived at Kings Cross station The Potter family was already there. We were as always late. Hugo couldn't find his quidditch gloves (they were under his pillow, I have NO idea why they were there), dad tried to find a clean shirt (obviously he just could looked in the wash machine but because he was so stressed he didn't thought about that) and mum just ran around and tried to help both. I spent a long time on my messy hair to get it tame but mission impossible.

When I saw Albus I ran to hug him.

''Woah Rose, I saw you last week!''

''One week is a long time!'' I answered and smiled. We have been best friends since birth. We all were very surprised when he was sorted into Slytherin, but now it doesn't feel weird anymore.

''Hi Lily!'' I said and gave her a hug to. I am almost as close to my always so happy and beautiful cousin as Al. She and Hugo are going to start their 4th year.

''Oi Rosie! Don't forget me, you favourite cousin!'' James joked.

''How could I, _Jamie_? And congratulations to quidditch captain!'' I grinned and hugged him. We always teased each other with the nicknames. This is his last year at Hogwarts and we all are going to miss him and my other cousin Fred. They are the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts since my uncle George and his dead twin brother Fred. (RIP Fred Weasley.)

My uncle Percy's and aunt Audrey's first born daughter Molly is also going to begin her 7th year. Of course we are going to miss her to. She is, unlike a big part of my family, in Ravenclaw. She is very kind, clever and a bit bossy sometimes. This year she is made Head Girl, something I really hope I will be next year. Her little sister Lucy is in same year as Hugo and Lily.

Roxanne, or Roxy as she prefer to be called, and Dominique is in my year. Together with my best friend Alice we share a dorm.

Dom's little brother Louis starts his 5th year. He is in Hufflepuff. Their older sister Victorie, has graduated and is engaged with Teddy. Teddy grew up with the Potters, because uncle Harry is his godfather. He is like an older brother to me and he always makes me laugh.

Soooo… what cousins have we left? Nah I think that was everyone. It's rather confusing sometimes.

Just as I stood there and had a small talk with my family as we waited for everyone I heard a familiar voice. A voice I certainly don't like. I saw Al's face light up and my suspicions was confirmed.

''Well hello Weasley.''


	2. The Train Ride

**I do not own Harry Potter, the rights go to J.K Rowling**

I turned around.

''Malfoy.''

''No hi, how are you? Great summer? No? No, okay.'' He said.

I glared at him.

''What Weasley? What have I ever done to you?''

''Oh I don't know, we can start with that you were born. And from that just ruined my life since then.'' I answered angrily. Why did he always make me angry?

''You know you love me.'' He said and gave me his famous Malfoy smirk.

''I DO NOT LOVE YOU YOUR BASTARD.'' With that I made sure my hair slapped him in the face and began to say goodbye to my family.

''Write often, darling.'' Mum said.

''Remember no boys.''

''Ron!'' Aunt Ginny said. ''Why do you always have to be like that?''

''What? Just because you were running around with boys all the time it doesn't mean I want my daughter to do that.''

I saw how aunt Ginny's face went red of anger and I quickly interrupted.

''Dad, there's no need to worry, I got to go, bye!'' I said before I ran to the train.

In the hall I saw my best friend stood and talked with some girls.

''ALICE!'' I screamed.

''ROSE! I have missed you so much!'' Alice cried.

''Same, how was your trip to Spain?'' I asked.

''Really good, it was warm and a lot of hot boys.'' She said and grinned.

''I reckon that.'' I replied and rolled my eyes.

''Rose, you NEED a good snog!'' She said with a serious face.

''Who is Rose snogging?'' I heard a voice behind me say.

''Shove off Malfoy.'' I replied and then turned back to Alice.

''Come on, let's go and find some place to sit.''

When I sat down I saw how Malfoy took a place right next to me and Al next to Alice. I saw her blush and smiled for myself. They are so cute. But Mr Prick misunderstood my smile.

''I'm sitting next to you just to annoy you, not because you want which you clearly do.'' Malfoy said smirking.

Did he ever stop smirking?

''Oh I was smiling at how weird you hair looks, I would actually appreciate if you sat as far away from me as possible. But _you_ clearly want to sit next to _me_.'' I answered.

''Like I ever would want to sit next to you Weasley, but Al decided to screw my wishes of sitting somewhere else. By the way your bushy hair looks even worse.'' He replied.

Al and Alice just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were used to our bickering.

''You know you're a real prick right?'' I said getting more irritated.

''Nah, you've just told me that everyday since first year.'' He answered and rolled his eyes. ''Can't you come up with some new insults? They are starting to get pretty old.''

''Shut up Malfoy, you are wasting my time!'' I replied angrily and openened my favourite book.

''Are you reading _Hogwarts a history_?'' He said laughing.

''Is there something wrong with that?'' I answered.

''It's just so…boring.'' He replied.

''Shouldn't you go and snog your girl of the week?'' I said irritated.

''Jealous Weasley?'' He answered, still smirking.

''In your dreams, and if you don't go then I will go and change into my robes, I'll be right back.''

''I'll come with you.'' Alice says.

* * *

''Do you two always have to fight?'' Albus signed.

''Of course, I can't stand her. No hard feelings, but your cousin is such a know-it-all.'' Scorpius answered.

''Maybe, but she has a good side to. You just never let her show it.''

''She has a good side? Al, it's not my fault, she always gets so angry with me whatever I say.''

''But if you show her your good side, then maybe she will do it to. And then you two can at least be civil to each other.'' Albus replied.

''Yeah, maybe…'' Scorpius answered slowly.

Albus saw how Scorpius looked out the window to think. How can they be so stupid? They are obviously in love. They are just replacing their feelings with hate.

''Rose, calm down.'' Alice said.

''HE IS… He getting on my nerves.'' I answered with gritted teeth.

''I know, but he has always been like that. So screw him now!''

''Thank you Alice.''

''Anytime, Rose, anytime.''

 **This is my second chapter on this fanfic!** **I'm sorry that this chapter is very short; the next ones will hopefully be longer.** **It's actually my first fanfic ever and I have been thinking about to write one for so long so I decided to give it a try. As you might notice, English is not my language. But I thought it would be much more fun to write in English and a challenge.**

 **Please review, I would LOVE to know what you think about it and if I should keep write on this or if it's just crap.**

 **Love, M**


	3. Bad Day

I'm a prefect so when the, as usual, amazing feast was over, I helped the first years to our common room.

''Password please.'' The Fat Lady said.

''Mimbulus Mimbletonja.'' I replied and the portrait opened.

I smiled for myself when I saw the first years amazed facial expressions.

Yeah, the Gryffindor common room was certainly a sight.

There are a lot of red armchairs, tables and a fireplace, which gives you a cozy feeling.

I felt very tired and walked up to my dorm. When I came in, Dominique was about to put on her pj's and Alice sat on her bed and read a book.

''Hi girls! Where's Roxy?'' I said.

''She is out with her boyfriend.'' Alice answered.

Of course. Roxanne and her boyfriend, Andrew Wood, had been together since 3th year. I admired them, really. I mean, three years is a long time, and Roxy seems like she is just as in love with him as she was three years ago.

''So Dom, I saw you and Alex Davis on the train. Is something going on?'' I asked with wiggling brows.

''Maybe…'' She replied with a smug smile.

''Maybe…?'' Alice asked curiously.

''We not a couple, but he is so nice to me and _really_ hot so it might develop into something more.'' She replied blushing.

''I'm so happy for you!'' I said and thought that this time Dom maybe had found someone that is good for her.

''Thank you Rose.'' She said and gave me a smile.

''Good night!'' Alice said and turned of the light.

Tomorrow was the first day at Hogwarts with lessons, and I had a bad feeling. The first days were always bad for me. Lily had also agreed on that. But maybe the bad habit would change. I really hoped so.

* * *

Nope.

First I overslept and missed breakfast. Just by that I knew the day was going to be horrible. I'm always hungry and missing a meal is like torture to me. I need to take a serious talk with Dom, Roxy and Alice. They should had woken me up. But of course they didn't.

I had to run to my lesson, potions with, yeah you can guess; Slytherin. And not only that, of course Alice sat with Al. I _really_ need to have a serious talk with her. And this meant that the only free seat was next to Malfoy.

The slimy git smirked at me as I sat down angrily.

''Someone's having a bad day, huh?'' He teased.

''Can you please just LEAVE ME ALONE?''

''Nope, I've change my mind. A _horrible_ day.''

''Is it so hard to just shut up?''

Malfoy started to reply, but was interrupted by Professor Slughorn. Yes, it's the same potion teacher The Golden Trio had, which he always reminds us about, and yes he's still alive.

''Today we are going do a potion called _Alihotsy Draught_. Can someone tell us more about it?''

I quickly raised my hand.

''Yes Miss Weasley?''

'' _Alihotsy Draught_ comes from the Alihotsy plant and it causes hysteria.''

''Correctly Miss Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor.''

I smirked when I saw Malfoy's irritated face. Obviously I was faster than him.

''Don't flatter yourself Weasley.''

''Just because I was faster than you.''

''Whatever, let's just get on with this stupid potion.''

One hour later the lesson is over. We were the only one that succeeded with the potion. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all?

When it was time for lunch I had forgot about having a bad day.

Until…

''ROOOOOOSEE!'' I heard Lily screamed behind me.

''ROO..'' She stopped to catch her breath. ''Rose, Hugo is on the Hospital wing! He was hit by a bludger at quidditch practise.''

''Let's go!'' I said and ran to the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing, the whole Gryffindor quidditch team stood around Hugo's bed. I ran to my unconscious little brother.

''Will he be okay?'' I asked Madam Patil worriedly.

''Of course, you quidditch players always hurt each other. I'm used to it now.'' Madam Patil says.

''Good.'' I took a deep breath. He was going to be okay. He can be extremely annoying sometimes, but he is my little bro and I love him.

''Will he be okay to the quidditch trials on Saturday?'' James asked.

Typical boys, always thinking of quidditch.

''Yes, like I said, I'm used to this and hopefully he will wake up later today.'' Madam Patil answered.

''Good, because I don't know what to do without him. He is obviously the best keeper at Hogwarts, and I would love to have him on my team.'' James said.

 **This was the third chapter on this story! Hope you liked it. Please review, so I know if you did.**

 **I would like to thank everyone that wrote a review on my other chapters. I love when you do it, and it gives me energy to write more!**

 **Just so you know, it's nearly Christmas. Okay that one, you most certainly knew, but what I want to get with this is that I will not have time to write so much the coming days. I know I have updated three days in a row, and I will still try to update as much as possible, but not that often.**

 **Soooo, with that being said, see you next time! I have some chapters planned in my head, but if you have any ideas I would LOVE to hear them!**

 **Love, M**


	4. Quidditch Trials

**I don't own Harry Potter :(**

When I woke up this morning I felt like I had forgotten something. After a moment of thought I remembered what Hugo said last night. Quidditch trials! I CAN'T be late for this. I skipped breakfast; again, I don't like this bad habit, and ran down to the Quidditch pitch. Just in time to hear my dear cousins voice.

''Listen up everyone!'' James shouted.

''Just because you had a place in the Quidditch team last year, it doesn't mean that the position is guaranteed for you. Understood?''

From the crowd you could hear some answers; ''Yes'', ''sure, captain.'' ''Absolutely, Jamie!'' The last one was from Fred. Shocking.

After sending a ''I'm going to kill you'' glare to Fred he said ''Good. Now, how many are trying out for beaters?''

Four people raised their hands. Of course there was Roxanne and Fred (I'm sure they are the best beaters since, yes, uncle Fred & uncle George.) There was also a big fifth year, Wilson, and a fourth year called Josephine. I think she is friend with Lily and Hugo. To bad she is competing against Fred and Roxy, I don't think she has a chance. Not Wilson either.

I was right; the positions went to my cousins.

There was a lot more that tried out as chasers.

''Harris, Cooper, Flores, Griffin, Allen, Potter, Weasley and Ross, come here.'' James said. It must be weird to say his own after name, but as a captain he has to. The other Potter was Lily. I can't say I'm surprised; she is MADE for the position. And her mum was on the Holyhead Harpies, so she has got her genes.

Dominique Weasley aka one of my best friends has been a chaser on the Quidditch team since third year. She is definitely going to make it. Isaac Allen is Hugo's best friend, except for Lily of course. The others I don't know so well. Except Ross, an arrogant git in my year, and my ex boyfriend.

''Okay, when the chasers try out I want the keepers to do it at the same time. Since there are three that tries out for keeper, you have to change after a while.''

I saw how my brother tensed. I actually was nervous to. The others were a girl in sixth year, Charlie Brown, and a seventh year, John Mclaggen. Yes, he is as horrible as he father Cormac Mclaggen. Mum has told me everything about him.

Of course, no one could try out for the position as seeker, which one was taken by James.

Charlie was unfortunately not as good as Hugo and Mclaggen, so now the two competed against each other.

The chasers was taken by Isaac, Dominique and Lily.

Dominique scored on Mclaggen's side twice. Isaac scored once at Hugo's. Now it stood 2-1, Lily had to determine.

She flew against Mclaggen, shoved aside and threw a great shot, but he caught it. She shot again but he took it again. The last time she scored. Now it stood 3-3.

I saw how James concentrated watched the game.

I heard hurrays' from Mclaggen's so-called-fans and signed. Lily had scored at Hugo. 3-4.

He had to catch the other to, to make the team.

She flew around and threw the quaffle.

He caught it!

Come on Hugo! Catch the last one to. I thought for myself biting my nails off.

She threw a great shot but he caught it anyway. That's my little brobro.

I couldn't help myself and started to applaud, and the rest of the team did so to. I saw how Hugo blushed at the attention, but beamed with joy. He was _so_ going to tell everyone about his last caught in a very extreme way.

''Welcome to the team, Hugo.'' James said and winked.

''Okay everyone! The final team consists of Roxanne and Fred as beaters, Lily, Dominique and Isaac as chasers, Hugo as keeper and myself as seeker. Thank you for trying out, and for you that did not succeeded, I wish you better luck next time!''

''Congrats little bro!'' I said and gave him a hug.

''First, thank you sis, I knew all the time that I could be that piece of shit and second don't call me that.'' Hugo answered.

''I do that if I want to, by the way you should not use words like that.''

''Whatever.'' He said rolling his eyes. ''I'm going to catch up with Isaac, see ya.''

* * *

 **I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short! I just needed to update. Hope you still reading, and please review.**

 **Love, M**


	5. Halloween

The weeks flew by and suddenly it was November and Halloween. The Halloween feast was always so good with amazing decorations and LOTS of food. This year Halloween was on a Monday, but the lessons for the day were cancelled.

''Good Morning!'' The sunshine Roxanne shouted. She was always up early and woke us up. It was really annoying, because she often scared me so much that I fell out of my bed. And this morning was not an exception.

''Rosie darling, I didn't knew you liked to sleep on the floor!'' She said jokingly.

I just glared at her from the floor.

Dominique yawning dragged herself up to the bathroom to take a shower.

Alice fell asleep again.

I climbed up in my bed, intended to do the same.

''Come _on_ girls, it is Halloween!'' Roxanne said gladly and pulled of Alice's quilt. Alice gave her a death glare but Roxanne didn't noticed. Lucky her.

''Whatever.'' I said but went up anyway and took a shower in the now very much perfume smelled bathroom.

''Dom, do you _have_ to take your perfume in this little cramped bathroom with no window?''

''Yes.''

I rolled my eyes.

When we were ready we went down to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast.

It was quite late in the morning when we started to eat. When we were almost done I saw how Al and Malfoy entered.

''Those guys has been up late.'' Dom said.

''Yeah, probably with some of their slags.'' I said and shrugged.

''Al too?'' Alice asked with a bit of concern in her voice. She had a huge crush on him since third year.

''Nah, why don't we go and ask them ourselves?'' I said dragging Alice with me to the Slytherin table.

''Hi Al, been up late?'' I said and sat down next to him totally ignored Malfoy.

''Mmpf.'' I got as an answer.

''None of your business Weasley.'' Malfoy said.

''Oh did I talked to you? No, I don't think so.''

''You knew I've been with Al so technically you asked me to.''

''Sure as hell you were with Al. Didn't you were in some broom cupboard with one of your slags or something?''

''Actually no.'' He answered.

''Or maybe a bit, but later Al and me went down to the kitchen and borrowed some fire whiskey.'' He added.

''You're so stupid. Fire whiskey, really?'' I answered with raised brow.

''You know it's against the rules if you're not seventeen. And as far as I know, you NOT.'' I said.

''We're not all nerds that following every little rule like you Weasley.''

''I've noticed.'' I said irritated.

Alice interrupted.

''Sooo, what are we going to do today?'' She asked.

Al looked up at her smiling.

''I don't have any plans, but we can do something together.'' He said.

''The four of us, of course.'' He added blushing a bit.

''Yeah sure.'' Alice answered.

''Hogsmeade maybe?''

''Wait, wait, wait. Are we going to spend the day with them?'' Malfoy asked Al.

''I thought we were going to the pitch and play some Quidditch!''

I saw how Al kicked Malfoy's leg under the table.

''Yes we will and no we weren't!'' He answered in a hissing voice.

''Right, see you outside the castle in twenty?'' I said.

''Sure.'' Malfoy muttered.

Alice and me were ten minutes late, because Alice took so long time in front of the mirror, trying to look pretty fore Al. Not that she needed to, I knew Al had a crush on her to.

''You're late.'' Malfoy said.

''Noted, let's go.'' I answered shortly.

The walk to Hogsmeade was maybe enjoyable for Alice and Al, but certainly not for me. I had to walk beside Malfoy and he commented about my outfit all the time.

''What is that?'' He said laughing pointing at my hat.

''What's your problem? It's a hat Malfoy, if you didn't saw that.''

''Oh really, I thought it was something else.'' He said sniggering.

I decided not to question that.

''A butterbear at the Three Broomsticks?'' Al asked.

I nodded. It was really cold outside.

After the butterbear we went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and then back to Hogwarts.

Alice and I spend the rest of the afternoon in the common room, playing exploding snaps and wizard chess.

''You won again, Rose!'' Alice said half complaining half impressed.

I was really good at chess, but no one could beat Hugo. No even dad, and that say something. Lily had tried many times but failed.

''The feast begins soon, shall we go down to the hall?'' I asked.

''Yeah, sure.'' Alice answered.

The feast was, again amazing. Alice and ate so much that it felt like we would roll in bed.

''I don't understand how some of the girls don't eat!'' Alice said.

''They are skinny bitches. They don't know what they are missing.''

I answered and shrugged.

''But that's more for us!''

Alice laughed and threw a pillow at me.

''Now Miss Longbottom, you have done a terrible mistake.'' I said trying to sound serious but failed miserably, and threw a pillow back in her face.

''It's war!'' Alice shouted and started to throw a pillow back at me and one at Roxy.

I threw at Dom and soon the pillow war was in full swing.

Tired, but laughing we said good night and I fell asleep before my head touched the pillow.

 _This was the fifth chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I've been on vacation and now school has started but I will keep update as often as I can._

 _Reviews are always welcome ;)_

 _Love, M_


	6. Going Home

''Hey, Rose?'' I heard someone behind me say. Alice, Dom and I were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Roxy sat with her boyfriend further down the table.

''Yes Al?'' I answered and turn around.

''I was just wondering one thing.'' He said nervously.

''What?''

''Isitokayifscorcomestotheburrow?'' He said quickly.

''Al, if you want an answer on that you have to say it slower.''

''Is it okay if Scor comes to the burrow and celebrate Christmas with us?''

''Al!'' I said in a complaining voice.

''What? He's my best friend.''

''Yeah, but not mine!''

He gave me a look that said, seriously?

''No, is my answer Al, I hate the guy.''

''Actually it's already decided, grandma and grandpa said it was OK.'' He said grinning.

''Wait, what? So why did you asked me then?'' I said angrily.

''It was just a funny way to tell you. I will tell Scor that you loved the idea of celebrating Christmas with him!'' He said still grinning.

''Al, don't you dare!''

''Bye, Rosie!'' He said going back to his table.

''Gaah I must have done something really terrible to suffer this much.'' I said irritated to my friends.

Alice gave me a pity look but Dom just laughed.

''It's always so entertaining, watching you and Malfoy fight.'' She said grinning.

''I'm glad someone's going to have a good Christmas.'' I said moody.

''Only two weeks to Christmas break, can't wait!'' She said and stood up.

I just glared at her.

''Come on, let's go the lesson.'' Alice said.

''Yeah, transfiguration right?'' Dom said.

''Yes, but I forgot my book in our dorm so see you in class.'' I said.

''Okay, but hurry up!'' They said.

I ran as fast as I could up to the common room to get my book, but I still was 5 minutes late.

''Sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall!'' I said and looked for a place to sit.

''It's okay Miss Weasley, take a seat.'' She said giving me a smile.

I smiled back. She's my favourite teacher and she likes me. But my smile faded away when I saw that once again the only free seat was next to Malfoy. Why does this always happen to me?

I sat down totally ignored him. I saw on the corner of my eyes how he looked at me.

It took all my patience to not question his point to stare at me but at the end of the lesson I couldn't handle it anymore.

''Why have you stared at me the whole time, Malfoy?''

''Did you really expected me to answer that question, Weasley?''

''Erm, yes?''

''Too bad for you because I won't.'' And with that he left the classroom.

I just sat there looking confused.

* * *

The Christmas break come closer and suddenly it was the evening before they were going home.

''I don't understand you Dominique Weasley.'' I said.

''What?'' She answered.

''You seriously haven't packed yet?''

''No, I'll do that tomorrow before breakfast.'' She said and shrugged.

''By the way, I don't understand YOU Rose.''

''No, not me either.'' Alice said.

''What?'' ''You have to think through which stuff you're going to take home and what'll stay here.''

''You mean which books.'' Roxy said smirking.

''And that takes three weeks?'' Alice added with raised brows.

''Well… Yes it does, I want to do it properly not just throw the stuff into the bag.'' I defended myself.

''Whatever.'' Dom said rolling her eyes.

''Tomorrow we'll get to see our family again. I've missed them so much.'' Roxy said.

''I just hope that you can visit Alice.'' I said. It's not like I was going to be alone the whole winter break. I had Dom and Roxy, and it was only for two weeks or so, but I would really miss Alice.

''Yes, me to.'' She answered.

''Goodnight girls.'' Dom said and turned off the light.

* * *

The train ride went pretty fast. Roxy, Dom, Alice, Lily, Josephine and I were sitting together playing exploding snap. After a while I started to read, because when your eyebrow almost got burned it's not funny anymore.

Just as we sat there having a good time Al and Malfoy decided to disturb us.

''Hi girls, watcha doin'?'' Al said and sat down next to Alice.

''Nothing special, want to join a round of exploding snap?'' Alice said blushing a bit.

''Yeah sure.'' He answered smiling at her.

Oh God just get together, I thought. I saw on Lily's look that she thought the same.

''You too, Rose.'' Dom said.

''Nah, I think I…''

''That was not a question, Malfoy, you're in too.'' Dom said decidedly.

''But…'' He started to say.

''No buts, it's funnier the more we are.'' Roxy said.

''Fine, but don't cry when I win.'' He said smirking looking at me.

''As if, Malfoy.'' I answered staring intensely into his silvery grey eyes.

''Look, we're almost there!'' Lily cried out, sitting next to the window.

We ran out to meet our family. I hugged mum first and then dad.

''I've missed you so much!'' I said to them.

''And we've missed you to honey, where's Hugo?'' Mum said.

''I think he's with Isaac… Yes here he comes.'' I said waving to Hugo.

''Teddy, Harry and I will drive three cars so you kids have to divide.'' Dad said.

''Are we going to the Burrow now?'' I asked.

''Yes, but we're not staying there for long. We will sleep one night home and then come back to the Burrow again.'' Mum answered.

''Lucy, Hugo, Lily and Louis go with Harry and me.'' Ginny said.

''Roxy, Dom and Mollie you go with Ron and Hermione.''

''And Al, Scorpius, Fred, James and Rose will have to go with me.'' Teddy said happily.

''The others are waiting at home.''

''What? Why can't I go with my friends?'' I complained.

''Aren't we friends, Rosie?'' Fred asked with a hurt face. But I could see I smile behind the look he gave me.

''Yes Fred, _you_ are but not him.'' I said glaring at Malfoy.

He just smirked at me.

''You can sit in the front with me.'' Teddy said with a smile.

''Fine.'' I said a bit happier, because Teddy was more fun to go with than dad.

 ** _I know this chapter was really bad and I'm sorry for not posting in a while. I have had so much to do and there's much in school, but I will continue with this story anyway. It will be more Scorose, I promise and in the next chapter you will celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys!_**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome and it gives me strength to write more :)_**

 ** _Love, M_**


	7. The Plan

I sat and talked to Teddy, trying to ignore the guys. Of course Malfoy sat in the seat behind me and constantly poked me in the neck. There were only three seats in the back seat so Fred sat in James knee. He complained about Fred's weigh but we all ignored him. Al sat in the middle.

''Malfoy, could you please stop with your poking.'' I asked trying to sound polite.

''No sorry Weasley, it's to fun to see you being irritated but still trying to ignore me.'' He answered.

''Excuse me?'' I said and turned around to see him smirk. I heard Fred say ''Well this will be fun'' and Al sigh.

''Can you just stop thinking that you have some kind of control over me or I will remove that smirk of your face.'' I said now getting angry.

''With a slap or a kiss?'' He asked still smirking.

I saw James immediately glare at Malfoy, Fred sniggering and Al roll his eyes.

''I…eh… what?'' I asked to shock to talk properly.

''You heard me.'' He said.

Before I could answer (thank god) Teddy interrupted and said that we were home. I didn't know how he had reacted on Malfoy's question but I think I saw him wink at Al. Now I'm even more confused.

* * *

After a lot of fussing, from Nana Molly's side, we finally had dinner.

All kids were so hungry after the train ride, and the smell of food spread throughout the house.

Because we were so many, there was lots of food and very crowded at the table. I sat next to Nana and Roxy. Everyone at the table had different conversations with each other, and Nana, Roxy and I talked about Alice and Al. I know that it might sound weird, talking about ''love'' with my Grandma, especially when we were sitting so close to the people we were talking about. But I can assure that they didn't hear anything, they were totally busy talking to each other.

''Why aren't they together yet?'' Nana asked smiling at the mentioned persons.

''Trust me, Nana, I have wondered that for ages.'' I answered shaking my head.

''Yeah, me to, they must be blind if they don't see that they both like each other.'' Roxy said.

''That's the problem, they are blinded of looove.'' Nana said grinning.

''I can totally agree on that, if you talking about those two.'' Victorie said nodding at Al and Alice.

''We have to do something, they need serious help.'' Roxy said.

''They might want to take it slow, you know?'' I said, now actually considering the idea of my best friends being together. What if I'll be left out, because they will just hang around with each other all the time?

Woah, stop Rose, now you being selfish. You should be happy for them! (Wait, do I really talk to myself? I must be mad.)

''Well I think it goes _too_ slowly.'' Lily said, joining our conversation.

''Maybe, they just need a little push?'' Victorie said.

''I think I leave you girls now, you seem to have the conversation under control.'' Nana said standing up and winked at us.

''I know exactly how to do that.'' Dom said.

''Woah, you joining to?'' I asked. ''Soon they will realise we're talking about them.''

''Nah, they seem rather busy with themselves.'' Roxy said. ''Continue tell about your plan, Dom.''

''Alright, but I don't think Rose is going to like some parts of it.'' She said looking at me.

''Why not?'' I asked confused. ''As long as it's not including Mal-.''

I stopped when I realised that was exactly what this was about. ''Of course.''

''I was just thinking that the look Malfoy are giving the lovebirds says that he thinks they should be together to, and he might wants to help us?'' She said. ''And, I mean, he is Al's best friend, so I think we can make use of him somehow.'' She added.

''Riight, as long as I don't have to be the one asking him for-.'' I stopped again when I saw the look on Dom's face. ''Come _on_! You can't be serious?'' I said complaining.

''Rose, he won't listening to any of us so you have to try.''

''I doubt he would listening more to me'' I muttered.

''Pretty please, Rosie, do it for The Al's!'' Lily begged with puppy eyes.

Seriously, that girl does NOT know what she is doing to me.

''Fine!'' I said lastly, wondering what I had done.

''But The Al's, seriously?'' I said shaking my head. What had I get myself into?

* * *

When Dom had told her plan I just stared at her.

''Seriously, that's your great, big plan?'' I said with a raised brow.

''Yup.'' She answered and looked pleased with herself.

''Just steal their wands, throw them into a room and lock the door?'' Roxy asked.

''Yup.'' She said again.

''You really think that would work?'' Victorie asked disbelievingly.

''Yup.''

''Can you please stop say ''Yup'' and tell me what Malfoy has to do with this plan?'' I asked.

''Yu- I mean sure.'' She said. ''Like you said, we can't just _throw_ them into a room, so I thought we could sort of trick them.''

''Continue…'' Lily said.

''Malfoy could say to Al something like ''Let's go and irritate Weasley''. And when they walk into your guys room Malfoy sneak out and lock the door! Before that you, Rose, and Malfoy have to steal and hide their wands of course.''

''Okay, that could work.'' Roxy said thoughtfully.

''The only thing I don't like with this plan is that I have to cooperate with Malfoy. I mean, couldn't just Lily do it? You know Alice.''

''Rosie dear.'' Lily said and sounded like she talked to a three years old kid. ''Don't you remember what happened in your third year, my first year?''

''No…?''

''We sat in a sofa in the joint common room and Malfoy decided to try to scare me, first year and all, but he got a little surprise…'' Lily said with a smug smile.

''Now I remember!'' I cried out.

''Well, we can just say that he had to go the hospital wing.'' She said sniggering. ''So now he's kind of scared of me, you have to do it Rose.''

'' _Fine_.'' I said again and stood up. ''I will go and talk to him now, and get it over with.''

''Go Rosie!'' I heard before I left the room.

Malfoy sat in the sofa and stared into the open fireplace.

I joined him and sat quiet for a while.

''Did you want me something Weasley?'' He asked.

''Why would I do that?'' I asked and tried to sound innocent.

''Just out with it.''

''Fine, Dom had a plan to get Al and Alice together.'' I said slowly.

''And….?''

''And we thought that you might also wanted them to, you know, be together and help us.'' I muttered.

''I couldn't hear the last bit?'' He said with a grin. That bastard. Of course he had heard, he just wanted me to ask him for help.

''You heard me and I want an answer.'' I said irritated.

''Well, let me hear the plan.''

''You would actually help?'' I asked surprised.

''Yes, I would. Trust me, I have wanted them to get it together for a long time. It's quite annoying to hear them talk like they were a couple, but they aren't.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' I said. Woah, did we just agreed on something?

''Okay, so we're going to….

* * *

Later Alice sat on my bed in my room, just talking about everything between heaven and earth like we always do. I had secretly hided her wand under my cardigan, and I hoped Malfoy had done the same with Al's wand. My first thought was to take the ''go to the bathroom'' excuse, but then I realised that the bathroom is connected to my bedroom and I really didn't wanted to sit in there hearing their conversation. I mean what if the plan succeeded and I would have to hear them…. Ugh.

''I will just go downstairs and get some snacks for us.'' I said.

''I can go with you.'' She said and stood up.

''NO!'' I cried. ''I mean, no thanks I'll do it.'' I said smiling hastily at her slightly surprised face before closing the door.

Puh. Now it's Malfoy's turn.

I could hear they talk from Al's room.

''Let's go and irritate Weasley a bit, shall we Al? It will cheer me up a bit.''

I just rolled my eyes. But then I realised I was standing right outside his door, and in any moment they would come out and see me standing there while I should be in my room. I quickly ran and hided behind a shelf, before I heard the door opens.

Malfoy held the door open for Al and said ''Ladies first.''

I sniggered at Al's face and then held my breath when Malfoy sneaked out and locked the door while Al and Alice talked.

I went out from my hiding place and walked to the door to hear what they said.

''Let's go and irritate Weasley a bit, shall we Al? It will cheer me up a bit.'' I quoted from Malfoy and sniggered.

''Yeah whatever.'' He said rolling his eyes.

Soon we could here Al say ''where did Scorpius go?'' and Alice ''where are Rose, she has been gone for a long time?''

 _*In Rose room – Alice POV:_

They looked at each other and realised at the same time what had happened.

''They have tricked us.'' I said and sighed.

''That's so second year, Scor!'' Al shouted.''They are so stupid if they thought-.''

''Thought what?'' I asked.

''I don't know what their plan was, but surely something like ''they are in love and should be together''.'' He said.

''Oh.'' I answered and looked little disappointed.

''I mean, yes, so stupid.'' I added after she saw the weird look he was giving her.

I actually thought for a second that he liked me, but clearly he doesn't. I need to get out of here and kill Rose.

''I'm going to kill Scorpius. Rose took you wand to?'' Al said.

''Yes, but I don't know why because we can't use magic outside school anyway.''

''Right, but how is we going to get out if here?'' He said and walked to the door and started to kick it. ''Let us out!''

''Nope.'' We got as an answer.

''You and your stupid plan can go to hell.'' I said and started to kick the door to.

After half and hour they finally let us out.

''I'm going to kill you Scor.'' Al said and chased Scorpius down the stairs.

I just looked at Rose and started to cry.

''Come honey, I'm so sorry!'' Rose said and hugged me.

''My cousin is a real asshole. While you were in there I actually went for some snack, do you want to watch one of those muggle movies?''

''Yeah, that would be nice.'' I sobbed into her shoulder.

 ** _Thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! As you might noticed I wrote in Alice's POV in the last bit. I thought that would be easier. I know I'm not a great author, but it's fun to write and I love Scorose so I do it anyway. I can't wait for seventh year, when things get a bit more exciting. I have, as I said earlier, the hole plot planned but it keep coming up ideas so the story might be longer than I first thought. But that's good right? I'm going for a vacation so I won't be able to write in like a week or so._**

 ** _Hope you guys are still reading. Reviews are highly appreciated!_**

 ** _Love, M_**


	8. Christmas Eve

_Rose' POV_

Next morning I woke up feeling very happy. I just couldn't put a finger on why. Then I looked out the window and saw something white powder-like covering the world outside and I realised –

''It's Christmas!'' I jumped out of my bed and started to wake Roxy, Dom and Alice by pulling of their blankets.

''What the-'' Dom began to say but them she saw the snow to and jumped out of her bed just like me.

''It's Christmas guys, rise and shine!''

We all ran down the stairs and to the Christmas tree. I know we're sixteen years old but Christmas makes us five again.

There were a lots of Christmas presents under the tree, but we are of course lots of cousins to.

''Christmas gifts!'' We all turned to look at Lily and Hugo, who ran to the tree. They must be even more excited than us.

While we waited for everyone to get up, I helped Nana with the breakfast. As every Christmas morning, or rather every meal, Nana magnified everything but she loves to do that. The massive amount of food would hold for days.

All the kids, even Teddy and Vic, ate their delicious breakfast in a hurry, to get to the presents first. Hugo was as always, even though he eats more than any other, quicker than everybody else and when the rest of us came into the living room he was already there, holding his first present ready to open it.

''Hugo, wait a minute, first we're going to listening to Celestina Warbeck!'' Nana shouted from the kitchen. Everybody signed. Nana is an avid fan of old-fashioned crooner Celestina Warbeck.

''But Nana, can't we listen to her afterwards?'' begged Roxy.

''Fine, if you are so eager to open your presents.'' She said looking moody but I could see the smile shining through.

I got a lot of nice things. From Bill, Louis and Fleur I got a beautiful silver necklace. It was quite simple with an infinity sign. Dom got me a red lipstick and a muggle movie that she said she loves. It's called Titanic or something. I hope it's good. From Vic I got an eye shadow palette. It was beautiful colours, but I probably should tell both Dom and Vic that I barely using makeup. The gift was apparently from Teddy too, though I don't think he was with and chose it.

Percy, Audrey, Lucy and Molly got me ink, parchment and feather pens, and also a book about healers. I mentioned sometime for them that I would like to be a healer.

Lily gave me a muggle book called ''Love, Rosie'', which is quite fitting when thinking of my name. Typical Lils.

I got a book from Hugo to called ''How to be the best big sister''. It said things like ''clean your little brothers room'' ''give your brother money'' and so on. Well thank you, Hugo.

From Alice I got a really good smelling perfume. It must have been expensive, with thought of the brand, and fortunately my gift to her was pretty expensive to. It smelled like roses. Gee what everyone thinks of my name when they buy gifts. Al and James got me lots of candy from Honeydukes and uncle Charlie had sent me a book about dragons.

George and Fred had bought a gift card from Wesley's Wizard Wheezes and Roxy and Angie a light blue sweater.

Nana had knitted a dark blue sweater with a big silver ''R'' on. I also got more candy and a good smelling candle from them.

Mum and dad had got a bunch of stuff for me to. A silver bracelet, matching with the necklace, more books, a strawberry shampoo (I had run out of my old one), a new subscription on Witch Weekly and a pair of high-heeled shoes. The last gift was sort of a surprise. Of course I was happy about them, but when would I need them?

Anyway, it was A LOT of presents but we're a big family.

I got nothing from Malfoy, but then I didn't expect anything either. Still I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was a little bit disappointed.

After we had listened to Celestina Warbeck, all the kids, including Vic and Teddy, went out to the snow.

Alice and I stood and talked with Vic and Teddy when the first snowball was thrown, straight into the back of my neck. As I felt how the snow melted and flowed down my back, I turned around just to see none other than Malfoy and Al standing a bit away and snorted with laughter.

Angrily I bent down to throw one myself, but as I did that Malfoy throw another one and this I got in my face.

''That's it!'' I screamed and ran to beat him. And that's how the snowball fight began.

I was much happier later because I managed to make Malfoy soaking wet. But he was not the only one. In fact we all were. When all the kids walked into the hall we left wet tracks after us. Let's just say that Nana wasn't very too happy about that.

* * *

The day continued great and for the dinner we all dressed up. I wore my new jewelleries and a dark green evening dress. My hair was just a mess so I borrowed some spray from Alice that would tame the bush.

The dinner tasted as always wonderful and not until I didn't get down even one more piece, I put down the fork.

Everything felt perfect except for one little annoying thing. Malfoy sat of course on the opposite side of the table and had the perfect opportunity to sit and kick my leg the whole evening.

''Malfoy, can you please stop with that. It hurts.''

''No, you should endure a bit more than this. I only brushes your leg very carefully.'' And with that he kicked one time really hard.

''Ouch!'' I cried out in pain.

Everybody at the table fell silent.

''What is it, darling?'' Mum asked.

I could see Malfoy smirking and decided not to give him the satisfaction.

''Nothing, I just… You know…'' I couldn't come up with any lie. I'm such a bad liar, and Malfoy aka the bastard knew this.

''Well, if it's okay with you Rose, then Vic and I would like to do an announcement.'' Teddy broke off.

''Yes, please do that.'' I answered relieved.

''We want to tell you that-''Teddy began but got interrupted by Vic.

''We're engaged!'' She cried out happily.

First everyone was quiet. Then Dom screamed and run to hug her sister. James and Fred applauded and no one was late to hang on.

''Gongrats big sister!'' Louis shouted.

The chatter started again and everyone asked out the newly engaged couple.

Bill sat quiet for himself with a small smile.

''Do you approve, uncle Bill?'' I asked.

''Not first, the thought of my baby Vic getting married was scary but then I realised that she couldn't have found a better husband. He even came to me the other evening and asked for permission. She is grown-up now and makes her own decisions.'' He answered.

''Wise of you, dad.'' Vic sat down next to us.

''The wedding will be in the summer.''

''I can't wait!'' Lily shouted from the other side of the room. She must have super hearing with thought of the loud noise.

* * *

The Christmas break was soon over and it was time to get back to Hogwarts. I was as always already done with my packing, so I helped Alice with hers.

''How do you feeling?'' I asked her.

''I'm fine, why?'' She answered.

''I mean with Al.''

''Oh…I wouldn't say fine, but I will get over him soon.'' She answered casually.

''Alice, I don't think you will. I mean, it's not a little crush we're talking about here. This is real, and I think you should tell him so.''

''He basically told me that the thought of us together would be weird.''

''Well, you know Al. He's really bad with girls. I'm sure he is in to you. I see the way he looks at you.'' I encourage.

''But Rosie, I don't think I could handle it if he does not have the same feelings for me.'' She said sadly.

''So that's why I'm going to ignore my feelings and enjoy my life as single.''

I wanted to disagree, but she sounded a bit happier when she said that, so I decided to leave it for the night.

''Let's go to bed, I'm really tired.'' I said instead.

''Goodnight, Rosie.''

''Goodnight.''

 **Please read this below:**

 **• I'm the worst. I haven't updated in more than a month and I'm so sorry for that. There are several reasons for this, one of them school. Also, I haven't felt inspired to write and I feel like everyone is writing much better fanfics than me. But I knew that from the beginning. I'm not one the authors that write everything in detail and so on. And I'm not an expert and it's much more harder to write than I thought. I just wanted to show you how I think about Rose and Scorpius. Though, there haven't been so much about those two, but there will be.**

 **• I don't have many plans for the rest of their sixth year, so I think I will skip the most parts of it.**

 **• Titanic is one of the best movies ever, and I really think that Rose should see it.**

 **• ''Love, Rosie'' is a really great book (it's also a movie'' and it's from there I got inspired by the name to my fanfic.**

 **• Wondering what will happen with Al and Alice?**

 **• I will try to update as much as possible, but I think it's better if there are fewer better chapters, than many less good ones. But stay tuned!**

 **Love you guys the most3**

 **M**


	9. The meeting in the library

The morning after was a real chaos. The whole Weasley-Potter family ran around the house, searched for things, played, cooked, packed the last stuff etc. We were very late as always, but finally we all sat pressed for three cars on the way to Kings Cross Station. When we arrived we realized that there were only five minutes left until the train went. Nobody cared about looking around for muggles before they ran through the brick wall.

''Goodbye, see you on the spring break!'' Mum said and hugged me quickly.

After more quick hugs and goodbyes, we finally came on the train. Just in time.

''Whew! That was really close.'' Alice said winded.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, still not able to talk after the rush. I just pointed forward, to show that we would go and look for a room. But in the hallway where I pointed stood someone. And I loath this someone.

''Winded, Weasley?'' Malfoy said and smirked.

''No, not at all.'' I tried to say as convincingly as possible, but failed miserably.

''Maybe you ought to start working out, because your fitness is worse than I thought.'' He teased.

''All of us aren't trained Quidditch players.'' I replied sour.

''So you admit that I'm fit?'' He said smirking.

''Don't flatter yourself to much, your head is already big enough.'' I replied and rolled my eyes.

''I know my body exist in your dreams, Weasley.''

''Only your dead body.''

''In your worst dreams, yes.''

''Shut up.''

''No.''

I tried to get around him, but his arm was steady holding me back.

''Can I _please_ go to my friends?''

''No.'' He said again.

''Just SHOVE OFF.'' I said angrily and pushed me past him.

I heard him snigger behind me, and earnestly hoped that he wouldn't sit with us. But of course I hadn't the luck.

* * *

After that the evening continued quite well, I was a bit tired so I went to bed early.

''Don't be so boring, Rose.'' Dom complained when she saw I was putting on my pyjamas.

''But I want to be alert to class tomorrow.''

''You can go to bed early for the rest of the year, so let's have some fun tonight!'' She said cheerfully.

''Not tonight, I'm tired too.'' Roxanne said and yawned.

''Yeah, so am I.'' Alice said already in bed.

''You guys are so boring.'' Dom complained.

''We, or at least I, promise you to stay up really late another night and you can choose which one. Okay?'' I said only to stop her from talking.

''Yup'' Alice and Roxanne agreed.

''Okay then, goodnight.'' She answered yawning.

''So you're tired too?'' Alice asked.

''Actually I'm, so I wouldn't been up late even if you said yes.'' She said grinning.

''But I won't forget your promise.''

''Dom, you're such a prankster.'' Roxanne said laughing.

And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

The day after I thanked myself for going to bed so early. Al had obviously been up late and fell asleep already in the first class so Alice had to wake him up a least four times.

The weeks flew by and school really took all my free time. One day I sat in the library, as usual, doing my charms essay and suddenly none other than Malfoy sits down opposite me. We hadn't talked in a while so I found it a bit awkward.

''What do you want? I asked politely.

''Well, I was just… You know, going to ask you if…yeah, you know.'' He murmured.

It's not often I see Malfoy blush but now his pale beautiful- wait what? I mean his ugly, white skin was a bit pink.

''Actually, I haven't a clue what you're talking about.'' I answered.

''Oh, sorry, I just you know wondered if you might could helmewihmahomework?''

''One more time, I didn't get that?'' I said and leaned forward slightly so I could hear him better.

''I just wondered if you might could help me with my homework?'' He finally said.

''Oh, so you're asking me for help?'' I asked with a smug smile.

''Screw it, I knew it wasn't a good idea, stupid Al.'' He said irritated and started to go away.

''Wait, sorry, I'll help you.'' I said bluntly without even thinking.

''You will? Because I don't want your help if you're going to make fun of me.''

''I won't.'' I sighed.

''Good.''

''Good.''

''Great, do you understand a thing about our rune essay? 'Cause I don't have a bloody clue.'' He said.

''I've done it, so I can try to teach you if you want?'' I asked.

''Please do so.'' He answered and sat down.

After that meeting in the library, Malfoy and I became sort of study buddies. It felt like a natural thing to walk into the library every afternoon and see him sitting there with book piles around him.

My friends noticed that I disappeared often and started to question me out. I hadn't really told them about my meetings with Malfoy.

''Do you want to hang out in the joint common room, after lunch? We have free period.'' Alice asked me.

''Sorry, I can't.'' I answered.

''Why?''

''I got to study.'' I answered avoiding her gaze.

''Come on Rose, you need a break. Can you please tell what you have been doing' all these afternoons?''

''No, just studying, in the library. You know I want to be a healer, I need really good grades for that.''

''I know there's more to tell. Rose, you know you can tell me everything. I won't judge you.''

''This time, I think you will.''

She gave me a look that told me to continue.

''Malfoy and I have been studying together, and I haven't told you guys 'cause I thought you might judge me or something.''

''Do you enjoy it?'' She asked seriously.

''I guess so, why?'' I answered suspiciously.

''Great, then it's okay. As long as you're happy, I'm happy Rosie.'' She said smiling at me.

''I knew there was a reason that I kept you around.'' I said and hugged her.

At breakfast the day after, the post came. I got the Daily Prophet and a letter from my mum.

 _Hi Darling!_

 _I hope you're having a good time. I know you've much in school, but I know you can make it. Soon it's summer break and as you might know Vic and Teddy's wedding. It will take place in the beginning of July, so when you guys come home it will be much to do. Since Teddy is related to the Malfoys, they are invited too, no objections. We've sent a letter to Mrs and Mr Malfoy, but I hope you will invite dear Scorpius. As you might guess your father isn't very happy about this, but he'll have to deal with it. We'll also invite the Longbottoms, Thomas, Lee, Finnigans etc._

 _Be well, and tell the others about this._

 _Love, Mum_

 _(Dad greets)_

''Oh no.'' I sighed.

''What?'' Alice asked confused.

''The Malfoys are invited to the wedding.''

''But I thought you two were kind of friends now?''

''Friends? I don't think so, he's still arrogant and such a git.''

Alice just rolled her eyes.

''By the way, you and your family is of course invited too.'' I added.

''Yes! I thought you'd never tell me.'' She said happily.

''Of course I would.'' I answered and smiled.

''Will you help me spread this to every person, that is written on this letter?'' I asked and sighed when I saw how many people we would have to find.

''Yes, but you'll have to ask Malfoy by yourself.''

''At least I tried, better do it now and get it over with.'' I said and started o walk against the Slytherin table.

''Wait, I'll come with you!'' Alice shouted and came running after me with a sandwich in her hand.

''You can tell Al about the news then.'' I said smirking.

She just rolled her eyes.

''Hi guys.'' I said and pushed me down between Al and another Slytherin guy. He glared at me but then turned to his other buddies.

''And why do we owe this pleasure?'' Malfoy asked and sounded nothing like pleased to see us.

''My mum wrote to me that you and your parents are invited to the wedding.'' I said a bit annoyed of his way to greet us.

''Sounds like I'm going to spend another summer at the Burrow.'' He said and smirked.

''What do you mean? The wedding is only for a day.'' I asked suspiciously.

''My parents are going to Wien the weeks after the wedding and I certainly don't want to be home by myself.'' He answered.

''And it was decided that you were going to visit me the first weeks of the summer.'' Al said pleased to realise that he would spend his summer with his best friend.

''Seriously, the whole summer?'' I sighed.

''I can't wait to the traditional water balloon war.'' Malfoy said smirking.

''I can't wait 'til I get to drown you in the lake.''

''Oh no, not those horrible thoughts. We all know you secretly have a crush on me.'' He said still with a fricking smirk on his face.

''Oh please, get down from your high horses. It's impossible for someone to have a crush on such a git as you!'' I cried.

''Honestly, whom of us have had most lovers? Well lets see, I think it's me!'' He said after counting hands.

''That just shows that you're a man whore, your idiot!''

''I can't help that so many girls is in to me.''

''I just can't stand you, your- your bastard!'' I cried out and ran out of the Great hall.

This was not an unusual fight between us, so the students in the castle were used to our fights, but we had not had such a brawl in a long time and I actually thought we finally could be nice to each other but obviously not.

Luckily I had free time after lunch, so I ran up to my dorm, threw myself on the bed and started to cry. After a while I fell asleep.

 **Hi again! It was a long time ago, but I finally back again with another chapter. It's the last week of school and that means no more homework or exams! I'm going on vacation soon, for about three weeks and I don't think I will be able to write there, but I'm going to try to update one more time before that.**

 **I hope you still are hanging around, and as always, reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **Love,**

 **M**


	10. The Pie War

''Finally!'' Alice said relieved and throw herself on the bed.

''I must admit, even though I like to study it's really nice that the exams are over for this year.'' I agreed.

''Can you believe that next year we'll graduate from Hogwarts?'' Alice asked sadly.

''I know, I really don't want to. I love Hogwarts, it's like my second home.'' I said, and looked out from the window on the beautiful view of Hogwarts grounds. ''I'll miss everything, even Mrs Norris The Third.'' I added.

''Me too, except for professor Binns. He might be the most boring person I've ever had the pleasure, or more likely the misfortune, to meet, and I sincerely hope he'll be the last one.'' Alice answered with a laugh. ''But at least you know what you want to work with after school, while I'm not having a clue what I want to do.'' She added and looked distressed.

''You have plenty of time to figure that out.'' I encouraged her. ''But lets not think about that for now. We can go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I'm starving.''

''You're always starving, Rose.'' Alice said now smiling again.

''Well, it helps having a glutton to dad!''

''Can I please do it?'' Alice asked excited.

''Sure.'' I said and laughed.

She tickled the pear and it started to laugh, and suddenly it turned into a door knop.

''It's always fun.'' She giggled.

She stopped immediately when we saw who already sat there and feasted on an unknown number of pies.

''Albus?''

''Malfoy.'' I said bitterly.

''Nice seeing you too, Weasley.'' He answered happily.

That fake bastard.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but you need to leave now.'' I said.

''Wait, what? We were here first!'' Al protested.

''Exactly.'' Malfoy agreed.

''Yeah, and that means it's our turn now.'' I argued.

''So you say we should just leave you two here to finish our pies?'' Al asked.

''Well, yes.''

''Never, these are _really_ delicious pies that should not be touched by some freckled, bossy know-it-all, in other words, you Weasley.'' Malfoy said, and looked pleased with himself.

''Excuse me? You don't get to say these things about me, your swollen-headed, stuck up little bastard!'' I yelled.

''That's the thing Weasley, I do.'' He smirked.

''That's it!'' I yelled and threw myself at him.

''Rose!'' Alice shouted and tried to pull me back.

Malfoy just laughs while I try to beat him wherever I can approach.

''Can't you do more than that, Weasley?'' Malfoy said and laughed but immediately stopped when I pressed up a pie in his face.

He rubbed the pie of his eyes and grabbed another one and tried to throw it in my face, but I ducked and instead Al got the pie in his face.

''Oi!''

He threw one at Alice and the pie war is in full swing.

Just as I pressed up a really good one I Malfoys face, we hear a voice behind us.

''Hrm hrm.''

''Uh, uh'' Al whispered.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Professor McGonagall asked.

''Uhm, eating pie professor.'' I answered.

''You follow me to my office, NOW.'' She said and turned around.

''But, professor-'' Malfoy began.

''ALL of you.'' She interrupted strictly.

Many students stared at the strange group of people. I can understand them. Greasy, messy and full of pie pieces all over our body, we walked to her office.

Everyone is going to talk about this at lunch, I thought for myself and sighed.

''We're going to get detention for the rest of the year.'' Al said.

''For the rest of our lives, more likely.'' Malfoy said and rolled his eyes.

''And this is all your fault, Malfoy.'' I hissed at him.

''I wasn't the one who threw the first pie!'' He defended.

I don't have the time to respond before McGonagall tells us to sit.

First she just sits there, staring at us and while beating the nails on her desk.

''What am I going to do with you two?'' She said despondently.

''But, there are four of us, professor.'' Al said.

''Yes, but I know very well the two of you who started this.''

My face reddens as she stares at Malfoy and me.

''You two just can't get along, you never have.'' She said.

''You got a point there, professor.'' Malfoy answered.

''Well, that will be a later problem I guess. You do understand that the four of you will have detention for one week. It's much unnecessary work for the house-elves and they're already stressed as it is. It should've been for a longer time, but you only got one week left of school so I don't have much choice.''

''Please don't blame Alice and Albus for this; it was Malfoy and I who started this. They shouldn't have to take the hit for this.'' I begged.

''Loyal to your friends, that's a very good quality, Ms Weasley. Then it's just you and Malfoy.'' She decided.

''Thank you, professor.'' Alice and Al said and then we all get to leave her office.

''Thank you so much, Rose.'' Alice said and hugs me.

''Yeah, thank you.'' Al agreed.

''I didn't knew you wanted be alone with me so badly, Weasley.'' Malfoy said and winked at me.

I was about to yell at him again, but then McGonagall came out and looked strictly at us, and I decided not to. That prick has already ruined my life enough for hundreds of lifetimes.

Eventually it was time to go home for summer break.

I had mixed feelings about this summer. I was really excited for Victorie's and Teddy's wedding but I did not liked that I had to spend the whole summer with the person I hate. But I was going to make the best out of it. I mean I don't have to be with him all the time, maybe not at all.

At least I thought so.

''Oh Rose, I've missed you so much!'' Mum said and hugged me.

''I've missed you too mum, and you dad.'' I said and run to hug him.

''I swear you've grown like two inches.'' He said and ruffled my hair.

After we had hugged everyone, we went to the Burrow by car. This time I sat with Lily, her friend Maya, Alice, and Roxanne, which was far better than last time.

Nana and grandpa was as always happy to see us and we got a lot of delicious food to eat.

''Rose, Alice, Roxanne, Victorie and Dominique will sleep in the big bedroom next to Albus, Scorpius, Louis and Hugo.'' Mum declared

''But mum-'' I tried to protest.

''Teddy, James and Fred will share the room next to them.''

''Lily, Mollie, Lucy and Maya will sleep together.''

''No comments?''

''Actually-'' I began.

''Great.''

Typical mum.

When we unpacked and talked we could hear how the boys in the room next to us shouted and made noises.

''We'll never be able to sleep.'' Roxy said and yawned.

''I knew this would happen, they're doing it on purpose.'' I said grumpily.

''Of course they're doing it on purpose, it's are Albus, Scorpius, Hugo and Louis we're talking about.'' Dom said and rolled her eyes.

''Like we didn't knew that.''

''Whatever.''

''I'll tell them to shut up.''

''Go Rose.'' I heard before I closed the door.

''Hey guys, would _please_ just for tonight SHUT THE FUCK UP?!'' I shouted and slammed their door.

Let's just say we could actually sleep that night.

 **Hi guys!**

 **Long time no see. I feel really bad for not posting, but now you have another chapter. I was just wondering if you wanted more, but shorter chapters or less but longer chapters? I do have some chapters planned for the summer and seventh year, which I'll really enjoy to write. Now school has started, so I'll update when I'm able to.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you soon3**

 **Love,**

 **M**


End file.
